63 Scars
by mrscelofanee
Summary: Clarisse La Rue possui 63 cicatrizes espalhadas pelo corpo. Marcas de guerra, de encrencas juvenis e até de feridas psicológicas. Todas elas, entretanto, trazem algo em comum – compõem a intrigante história de vida da filha do deus da Guerra.


**I - The first one**

Mais tarde, naquela mesma semana, Clarisse La Rue descobriria ser uma semideusa, mas por enquanto as coisas eram mais simples. Só um dia de aula normal na Copper Canyon, algumas horas assistindo aulas inúteis e atormentando os bobões do clube de informática. Nada de especial.

Enquanto gastava seus 10 minutos de tolerância para o atraso na aula de Francês, entretanto, Clarisse não conseguia tirar da cabeça o sonho que tivera na última noite, e isso era simplesmente irritante. Desde quando essas coisas sem significado a distraiam assim?

Ela bufou, olhando para baixo. Arregalando os olhos, percebeu que os braços de Trevor pararam de se agitar ao redor da privada.

Clarisse puxou-o para cima pelos cabelos, e o garoto lutou por ar para respirar. Ele estava pálido. Tipo, muito pálido.

\- Você é burro, ou o quê? – ela encarou-o, séria. – Você não pode simplesmente desistir. Se você morre, a coisa toda perde o sentido.

Trevor engasgou. Clarisse soltou sua cabeça, e ele desabou no chão. Seus minúsculos olhos estavam meio roxos.

\- Você vai ter um ataque, ou algo assim, nos próximos 50 minutos?

Trevor balançou a cabeça, até estar estável o suficiente para responder.

\- Acho... – ele tossiu. – Acho que não.

\- Fantástico. – Clarisse saiu da cabine.

Ela entrou na sala de aula no último minuto, espremendo-se contra a porta antes que a Sra. Reynolds a fechasse. Recebeu um daqueles familiares olhares de repreensão, mas não se importou.

\- Sem drama, por favor – estendeu o relógio de pulso para a professora. – Estou no limite de tolerância.

E assim se arrastou sua manhã. Seus cadernos já estavam cheios de rabiscos e caricaturas ofensivas, mas Clarisse achou um pequeno espaço para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido. Ela já sabia de cor todo o vocabulário que a Sra. Reynolds tentava passar – com uma pronúncia lastimável, a propósito –, então não estava perdendo muita coisa.

O maldito sonho continuava a atormentá-la. Ela tivera outros pesadelos, mas desta vez fora diferente.

 _As serpentes gigantes que a perseguiam pela St. Johns Road não eram muitas, e em circunstâncias comuns ela conseguiria lutar contra elas. Ganhar, talvez, com um pouco de sorte. Ela não tinha medo dos monstros, entretanto, e no sonho trazia um cinto armado com vários facões e canivetes._

 _Ao invés de atacá-los, o que seria a coisa mais razoável a se fazer, ela viu alguma coisa atrás das serpentes e repentinamente se jogou no chão. Ela estava percebendo tudo em terceira pessoa, mas não conseguia enxergar o que a fizera parar._

 _Instintivamente, ela sabia que poderia ganhar vantagem com a parada súbita, que provavelmente confundira as serpentes. Era um plano claro, quase óbvio: as duas maiores, que estavam na frente, não conseguiriam reduzir a velocidade tão rapidamente, e chegariam perto o bastante para serem cortadas ao meio. Clarisse lançaria facas na direção das duas atrás destas, enquanto corria pelos flancos e pegava a última por trás. Era simples. Mas nada disso aconteceu._

 _Ela só estendeu a mão para as facas quando as primeiras serpentes já estavam quase em cima dela. E, ao invés de ir para cima delas, ela voltou a arma para si._

 _Olhou, novamente, para o que chamara sua atenção antes, atrás das criaturas, e finalmente pôde enxergar o que era. Um rapaz latino se apoiava em um par de muletas, e mal parecia capaz de andar. Ele parecia zangado._

 _As coisas continuaram a não fazer sentido. Os lábios de Clarisse formaram, em silêncio, um aviso. "Volte. Agora". Embora o garoto estivesse relativamente longe, ela sabia que, de alguma forma, ele entendera a mensagem._

 _Ela então pegou a faca e abriu um corte no dorso da própria mão esquerda, traçando uma linha de sangue que se estendia de seu pulso até seu polegar. Perturbadoramente, o último frame do sonho mostrava as serpentes, todas as cinco, a cercando e começando a carnificina._

Clarisse arfou ao olhar, sobre a mesa, sua mão esquerda ensanguentada.

Jogou a caneta no chão instantaneamente, arfando, mas ao olhar novamente, não havia nada lá. Tudo estava normal.

Em segundo plano, pôde perceber a Sra. Reynolds respirar fundo.

\- Srta. La Rue? Há algo que queira compartilhar conosco?

Ótimo.

\- Não vejo porquê haveria, professora. – respondeu rudemente.

A Sra. Reynolds estreitou os olhos, ajustando os óculos no nariz, Clarisse já sabia o que viria a seguir.

\- Bem, o atraso em todas as aulas, a dispersão e sua atitude levam a crer que há alguma coisa a ser dita.

Clarisse forjou uma expressão pensativa.

\- Nah... Acho que não. – ela devolveu, sarcástica. – De volta ao que a senhora chama de Francês, podemos?

A professora recuou, ofendida. Não parecia surpresa, entretanto.

\- _Incroyable_!

\- Eu passei algum tempo na França, sabia? – Clarisse apontou. – _Chienne_.

A Sra. Reynolds arregalou os olhos, prestes a esbravejar. Clarisse se antecipou, jogando sua mochila no ombro.

\- Não se incomode, eu sei onde fica a diretoria. – espirituosamente, estava prestes a deixar a sala de aula, sob os olhares críticos dos outros alunos.

Um último olhar para seu caderno, entretanto, abalou um pouco sua agressividade.

Sem perceber, ela desenhara uma réplica perfeita do garoto em seu pesadelo, e ele a encarava com olhos ainda mais desesperados do que no sonho. Fechou o caderno violentamente, batendo a porta ao sair da sala.

* * *

Uma cabeça flutuante surgiu através da porta da diretoria.

\- Minha professora de Francês é uma cadela. – Clarisse apontou.

A diretora calmamente tirou seus óculos de grau.

\- Não, ela não é.

Clarisse arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo intrigada, e entrou no escritório.

\- Interessante. – ela largou sua mochila em um canto da sala, e sentou-se de frente para a escrivaninha. – O fato de eu ter dito que ela era deve tê-la deixado confusa, então. Sabe como é, cães não são lá tão espertos.

O semblante sóbrio da diretora Hannigan contrastava com a expressão agora divertida de seus olhos.

\- Hm... Encontrei Trevor Lee nos corredores agora há pouco; ele também parecia bastante confuso. – ela revidou. – Me pergunto se você não lhe ensinou alguns novos truques hoje.

\- Na verdade não. – Clarisse respondeu com sinceridade. – Só o bom e velho cabeça-na-privada.

Ambas se encararam em silêncio por um longo minuto. Os intimidantes olhos azuis da diretora não eram páreo para o olhar insolente de Clarisse; aquela brincadeira poderia ter continuado por horas. Ela tinha outros planos, entretanto, e resolveu acabar logo com aquilo.

\- E então, o que vai ser? Detenção no sábado, suspensão pelo resto da semana, ou o quê?

A diretora Hannigan entrelaçou os dedos, sorrindo como se presenciasse uma rara sessão de entretenimento.

\- Eu não posso acobertar suas encrencas todas as vezes, sabe?

\- Ah, eu sei. – ela sorriu. – E também sei que, ainda assim, você vai continuar fazendo isso.

\- E você pensa assim porque... ?

Clarisse cruzou os pés em cima da mesa da diretora. Seus coturnos imundos derrubaram a pilha de papéis mais próxima.

\- Eu estudo em Copper Canyon há quase 5 anos agora, com o que me renderia aproximadamente 15 expulsões em qualquer outra escola no Arizona. Talvez 16. – ela acrescentou, sorrindo amarelo. – Também matei a aula de Álgebra.

\- É uma boa estimativa. – a diretora deu de ombros. – Mas não. Dessa vez tenho algo diferente em mente. Já ouviu dizer que semear é mais efetivo que punir?

Clarisse bufou.

\- Alguém já falou disso antes, não? – ela se distraiu com os arquivos abertos sobre a escrivaninha. – Buda?

\- Já tivemos experiências o bastante para concluir que os métodos comuns de castigo não se aplicam a você. Não há nada que possamos...

Clarisse revirou os olhos, e seu controle remoto mental diminuiu o volume do entediante discurso moral por alguns instantes. Havia um folheto sobre a mesa da diretora, parcialmente sobreposto por outras pastas, com os dizeres em destaque: "DESAPARECIDO – INFORMAÇÕES SERÃO RECOMPENSADAS", e uma foto em preto-e-branco logo abaixo. Espere. Mas aquele não era...

Ela bruscamente pegou o folheto, achando que sua mente estava lhe pregando peças novamente, mas não – era, com certeza, a mesma pessoa de seu pesadelo, mesmo com a má qualidade da imagem.

Antes que pudesse terminar a leitura, a diretora arrancou o papel de suas mãos, suspirando. O ato a arrancou de suas observações.

\- A senhorita por acaso prestou atenção no que eu disse?

\- Acho que foi Jesus, não Buda... Calma, qual dos dois era o careca?

Sua expressão endureceu.

\- O meu argumento era: ao invés de te castigar pelo comportamento, nos concentraremos em te tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Clarisse riu.

\- E como exatamente _a senhora_ pretende me tornar uma pessoa melhor, posso saber? Cuidando de cachorrinhos? Plantando árvores e fazendo do mundo um lugar mais bonito?

A diretora sorriu duramente.

\- Não. Interagindo com outros seres humanos.

Clarisse lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

\- A partir de hoje você será tutora de um dos alunos mais novos... – prosseguiu.

A garota se ergueu num pulo.

\- O quê? Sem chance! – esbravejou.

\- ... ou se desculpará com a Sra. Reynolds. A escolha é toda sua. – o sorriso da diretora se alargou.

Mais uma discussão silenciosa se deu durante um fuzilamento visual entre as duas.

\- Trevor está disponível nas terças e quintas, às 18h. – apontou, entregando a Clarisse um documento com o conteúdo programático da terceira série. – Escolha um dia.

\- O garoto é asiático e está prestes a entrar pro clube dos _geeks_. _Ele_ é quem deveria ser tutor de alguém.

\- Clube de _informática_. E ele está tendo dificuldades com Francês; tenho certeza de que você será de grande auxílio. – a diretora manteve o sorriso, agora vitorioso.

A garota bufou, mas não viu escapatória. Com os olhos semicerrados e contraditos, pegou as folhas, enfiando-as na mochila de qualquer jeito no caminho até a porta.

\- Clarisse – a diretora chamou, antes que deixasse a sala.

\- Que foi agora? – resmungou.

\- Feliz aniversário, filha.

As palavras pegaram-na de surpresa por um instante. Sem olhar para trás, fechou a porta e saiu da sala.

* * *

A peste asiática esperando por Clarisse na saída da aula de Estudos Sociais foi a prova de que sua mãe não estava brincando. Contraintuitivamente, ela nem estava mais reclamando tanto; só queria acabar de uma vez com aquilo.

\- Biblioteca, Xing-Ling. – resmungou para o garoto. Ele parecia ainda mais baixo, agora que não estava sendo pendurado no ar pelo pescoço.

Os corredores que guiavam o terceiro andar até a biblioteca de Copper Canyon eram ridiculamente largos, mas as grades instaladas nas janelas ainda lembravam um pouco uma prisão. O familiar calor desértico de Phoenix em outubro começava a ceder com o fim da tarde, o que bastava para intensificar a vontade de estar do lado de fora daquelas grades.

\- Você vai me ajudar com a lição de casa? – ele perguntou baixinho, pegando o livro de Francês.

\- Supostamente. Deixe-me dar uma olhada nisso aí – Clarisse folheou as anotações do garoto.

\- A professora aplicará um teste oral na próxima semana.

\- E tudo o que você tem que saber é o nome das cores? Belo desafio.

Trevor olhou para baixo, constrangido. Seu cabelo de cuia caiu sobre seus olhos.

\- As outras crianças sempre riem de mim.

Clarisse bufou.

\- Não seja uma garotinha. Ok, primeiro as fáceis. Como se diz "azul"?

\- " _Blue_ ". – ele respondeu prontamente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Em Francês, espertinho. Se pronuncia sem o " _e_ " no final: " _Bleu_ ".

\- " _Blur_ "?

\- _Bleu_. – ela repetiu.

\- _Bleu_. – Trevor sorriu. – _Bleu_. Ei, eu consegui. _Bleu_. _Bleu_!

\- É, é, eu percebi. Ok. – ela apanhou um lápis de cor do estojo do garoto. – E esta aqui? _Pourpre_. Como em " _purple_ ", mas com " _r_ ". Consegue dizer " _pourpre_ "?

O tempo se arrastou enquanto o processo se repetia várias vezes. Era irritante quando ele não conseguia pronunciar, mas ainda pior quando ele ficava animado e não parava de falar. Ainda assim, fora a única coisa do dia a tirar sua mente do maldito pesadelo, então não era de todo ruim.

Antes de irem embora, Trevor se voltou para Clarisse:

\- Ei, obrigado por hoje de manhã.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

\- Funcionou?

\- Sim! – ele sorriu. – Kim me encontrou logo depois; ela disse que sentia muito por eu ter passado pela "iniciação". Finalmente me aceitaram no clube de informática!

\- Hm. – esquisitas, essas crianças asiáticas. _Muito_ esquisitas. – Quando quiser ser enfiado na privada, sabe onde me encontrar.

O garoto foi embora, atordoado. No caminho de casa, Clarisse se perguntou até que ponto crianças entenderiam o conceito de sarcasmo.

Graças aos novos métodos de punição de sua mãe, ela não tinha mais carona para casa. Eram apenas 4 quadras até a East Anderson Road, numa vizinhança que ela já conhecia há algum tempo, mas logo no início do trajeto ela notou que alguma coisa parecia errada.

Para começar, estava escuro demais para aquele horário, e os postes de iluminação ainda não tinham sido acionados. O clima também estava esquisito; há meses não havia uma ventania daquelas na cidade, especialmente depois da tarde ensolarada. E, ainda assim, estava tudo mortalmente silencioso.

Nenhum veículo percorria as ruas próximas. Nenhum outro aluno do colégio transitando. Até mesmo as furiosas rajadas de vento soavam mudas. Nenhum som. Nada.

Quer dizer, até começarem os gritos.

Mesmo a duas quadras de distância, ela pôde ouvir o atordoante som de alguém sendo agredido. A distância não a permitia enxergar, entretanto – tudo o que ela podia discernir eram duas figuras humanas ao chão, sendo atacadas por um... o que era aquilo? Um lobo? Um cachorro muito, muito grande? Sem esperar por esclarecimentos, Clarisse instintivamente correu até o local.

Mais de perto, pôde perceber que um deles estava inconsciente – um homem baixinho, de meia-idade, que estava vestindo as calças mais felpudas que ela já vira. Infelizmente, suas observações foram interrompidas quando o animal avançou sobre ela como um muro de escuridão.

Tudo se passou em câmera lenta, embora aquilo fosse extremamente ágil para uma criatura tão grande. As garras do animal estavam prestes a lhe atacar pelos ombros, atirando-a no chão, enquanto suas presas miravam seu pescoço.

Sua visão periférica captou uma arma, uma pequena faca enferrujada, voando à sua esquerda. Instintivamente, ela agarrou o cabo, mantendo a faca à frente de seu corpo. Dessa forma, quando a coisa finalmente chegou até ela, foi ferida bem no peito, interrompendo o ataque.

Ela caiu no chão, com os quase 100kg de massa sobre seu corpo uivando de dor. Antes de se esvair em uma poça de escuridão, entretanto, a criatura arranhara seu ombro esquerdo, deixando três profundas marcas que persistiriam por um longo tempo.

O pequeno favor para Trevor, a desafortunada aula de Francês e o castigo da mãe culminaram naquela singular noite, em que ela logo descobriria que tudo falado sobre sua origem, sua infância e sua realidade seria brutalmente desmentido. Junto com a verdade, viria a primeira das inúmeras outras cicatrizes que a sobrevivência de um semideus pode causar.

E naquele instante, jogada ao chão da North 54th Street, ela poderia ter especulado porque diabos havia um cachorro gigante atacando as pessoas no meio da noite, ou porque o homem inconsciente no chão, agora ela percebia, não só usava calças felpudas como também tinha cascos no lugar dos pés. Mas ela esqueceu destes detalhes assim que olhou para o lado, e finalmente identificou o segundo semblante humano que protagonizara o combate.

Algo muito duro a atingiu na parte de trás da cabeça, e antes de cair na inconsciência, só conseguiu distinguir o rosto de seu agressor, um rapaz de traços latinos, pele morena e olhar perdido.

Seu pesadelo acabara de se tornar realidade.


End file.
